Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{4}{20}+18\dfrac{1}{20} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{4}{20}} + {18} + {\dfrac{1}{20}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} + {18} + {\dfrac{4}{20}} + {\dfrac{1}{20}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=29 + {\dfrac{4}{20}} + {\dfrac{1}{20}}$ Add the fractions: $= 29+\dfrac{5}{20}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 29\dfrac{5}{20}$